true love
by Jesusfreak753
Summary: first story so I'm not sure how to describe it please be nice tho
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi im jesusfreak753 this my first story on anything so please bare with me ok.**

**Blossom: so whats this story about **

**Me: well its about the PPG and the RRB**

**Buttercup: awww why do they have to be here**

**me: not only them my OC'S 2 jeez**

**bubbles: you mean rose and roxas **

**me: yep **

**butttercup: YES THEN I WONT BE THE ONLY TOMBOY!**

**Rose: lol BC what you been doing **

**BC: *squeezes Rose to death***

**Rose: cant... be... breath...**

**BC: sorry**

**RRB: sup**

**me: before it goes to WW3 i dont own anyone except a few OC' on with the story**

**chapter 1**

**GIRLS WAKE UP yells the Prof. ALL RIGHT yell the PPG. bubbles what are we gonna wear said blossom, I dont know yet blossom said bubbles, i just know i aint wearing a skirt nor a dress said buttercup, we know said bubbes and blossom! the 3 girls have grown blossom still has her long red hair with the bow, bubbles hair grew she still has her side ponytails but with curls with them, and buttercup grew her hair back length and keeps it in a high pony tail. I FOUND THE PERFECT OUTFITS screamed bubbles, great muttered BC another year with people, come on buttercup we got to go said blossom.**

**with the RRB**

**GUYS WAKE THE FREAK UP shouted brick, ALRIGHT yelled butch and boomer. so boys what we wearing, what about these pionted boomer, alright just a few more day and ill be with ya muttered butch, fine then i will annoy BC and wheres Roxas said brick. im here dont shoot said Roxas another year with dumb people! brick still has his cap but cut his hair leaving it a little long, boomer still has his blond winged hair, butch his hair straight, and Roxas has his dark purple hair spiked up**

**AT SCHOOL**

**ok girls let see our papers mhm mhm mhm yep all the same said blossom, YAY shouted bubbles, o- HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING BUD shouted BC. oh hey butterbabe said butch it must've been faith to bump it to you, hey pinky i see you still got your dumb bow said brick, I see you still got your big dumb cap hissed blossom, hey bubbles said boomer, hi boomer bubbles said. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE GOT THE SAME SCHEDULES yelled buttercup and blossom. BRING! the school bell come on guys shouted blossom**

**me: and thats all guys remember first story be nice**

**Rose: ok where the heck am I **

**buttercup: where was she **

**me: thats explained in the next chapter with povs**

**blossom and bubbles: yay!**

**boomer: Read and Review**

**brick: hope you enjoyed**

**butch: this story**

**everyone: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hey guys this chapter 2 rose pov is going first that way she can explain.**

**Rose: YES**

**Blossom: no fair**

**Buttercup: come give her credit Rose does have to explain**

**Blossom: true**

**butch: will i be getting a pov in this chapter **

**PPG: NOOOOOO**

**Me: maybe **

**everyone: WHAT**

**Me: SHUT UP! I'm the writer. + I said maybe. Brick do the disclaimer**

**Brick: Ok. Jesusfreak753 doesnt own us**

**EVERYONE: On with the story**

**chapter 2**

**Rose pov's**

**I'm going to townsville to find my lost sisters and our future husbands' (couldn't spell it sorry). I'm watching out though you see I'm famous by that i mean I'm a singer but im not ordinary or the people I'm looking for. We are werewolves, and the future leader of the pack. we have different elements. I'm nature and can speak to animals and contral them, Blossom has fire, Bubbles has water and ice, and Buttercup has earth. Blossom the oldest, Buttercup the second oldest, Bubbles the third one, and me the youngest. the boys have something else but sort of the same. Brick has fire, Boomer has water, Butch has metal, and Roxas has weather. The oldest is Brick, the second is Butch, the third is Boomer, the last one is Roxas. I finally arrived here. Oh and im not going alone im going with my BFF her name is Ellie she has electricity and she is a werewolf 2. **

**Blossom pov**

**We a school assembly about a new student who is "important" whatever. that's when I saw who it was everyone screamed and tried to mob her. Yep its Rose knight, only the most best singer in the worls! Everyone looked at her paper, me and my sisters are in luck she has the same paper as us. OH NO that means the boys are gonna be with her. Thats when i hear BLOSSOM! Of course it was my sisters, yah i said, sorry Buttercup and Bubbles said. aren't you happy we got Rose and Ellie in all of our classes said Bubbles, yah I said. hey guys im Rose and this is Ellie said rose, DER who doesnt know who you guys but how did you guys become friends your a tomboy Rose and Ellie is a girly said Buttercup. You see um we are kinda like sisters but we are oppisites so we became friends beamed Rose! **

**Buttercup pov**

**wow I never that I said, yah i never said to the press tho said Rose, so Rose why are you here in townsville said Bubbles, oh because my dad wanted me to get new friends from a city far away from LA said Rose, Really thats cool beamed Bubbles. OMG ROSE THAT PERVERTS ARE CHECKING US OUT screeched Ellie, oh those boys are the rowdyruff boys and Eric and roxas and eric look like you guys weird just like blue red green look like us weird I said, yah thats is weird oh well come on show us around a little bit said Rose, wait wont we miss class said Blossom, oh come on it'll be fun argued Rose, fine said Blossom.**

**Roxas pov**

**Rose looks way more hot in person I thought maybe i can get her hmmmm I muttered to myself. YO BRO, * i know that voice its Eric* I thought. What I said, come on we got to go said Eric, ok I said**

chat time

**Me: well how was it**

**bubbles: great**

**blossom: perfect**

**me: u guys are just saying that :(**

**brick: i hate to admit it but it was cool**

**me: REALLY :D YAY, I have to describe how the people look ok.**

**BC: awww **

**me: rose has long purple wavy hair in a ponytail with plum purple eyes, Ellie has white straight shoulder length hair with sky blue eyes, Roxas has spiked up purple hair with royal purple eyes, Eric has white bieber hair with navy blue eyes. oh and Ellie is my friend its not her name and thats not how she looks and eric aint real.**

**everyone: READ and REVIEW! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: ok I've been updating alot**

**BC: yeah how come? I can always take over!**

**Blossom: not a good idea?!**

**Me: no one will take over jeez!**

**Ellie: Jesusfreak753 doesnt own the PPG or the RRB except her peeps **

**Butch pov**

**Ok Rose and Ellie are hot but i already like butterbabe but i dont know something is wrong with those chicks I just know there singing a song called 1000 years. One of their songs.**

**( bold will be Rose and not bold will be Ellie and if its italics there both singing)**

**heart beat fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can i love when im afraid, to fall, but watching you alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**one step closer**

_I have died everyday waiting for you, waiting for you, darling dont be afraid, i have loved you for thousand years, ill love you for a thousand more_

Time stand still beauty in all she is,i will be brave i will not let anything take away, whats standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you, waiting for you, darling dont be afraid, i have loved you for thousand years, ill love you for a thousand more, and all along i believed, i would find you, time has brought your heart to me, i haved loved you for a thousand years, I would find you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_one step closer_

**I have died everyday waiting for you, darling dont be afraid, i have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more,.**

And along i believed, i would find you, time has brought your heart to me, i have loved you you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a _thousand more_

( still butch's pov)

When the song ended there was only me, Brick, Boomer, Eric, Roxas, Ellie, Rose, Blosssom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. so you guys are them said Rose I've missed you guys. she started to hug us. ENOUGH we all heard, yes dad said Rose said, I was supposed to greet them first boomed the voice, sorry said Ellie we got excited, very well said the voice. all of sudden in the shodow came out four people. Two of them hugged me and my bro's and patted Eric's head, while the other two hugged Rose, Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles and patted Ellie's head. Who are you guys? I said.

Bubbles pov

Who are you guys we all heard it was butch, thats when they started explaining rose and my sisters were sisters and they were our real parents, and the boys were brothers and the other two were there're were their parents, we were something else but they wouldn't tell us not even our sister Rose. We kept asking questions about why, how, when, how come. After that we went to our real home and so did the boys. Our house was really pretty it has blue with orange walls. my room has baby blue with bubbles walls, my bed was sky blue with circlular pillows, with a 50 in flat screen T.V + a torquiose laptop, a cotton candy machine, and stuff animals.

Blossom pov

My room was gorgous. It has redish pink with blossoms walls , a flamingo pink bed with a heart shape pillows,a coral pink laptop, there is also an icecream maker with the flavor cherry,I also have a 50 in. flat screen tv that hangs from my wall and a diary. I cant believe I've been lost my whole life oh well my life will be great now i guess. My mom said we were something else but wouldnt tell us til' we were ready.

Buttercup pov

The crib is a awesome, but my room was better. My room was black with green buttercups walls, a dark green bed with buttercup shaped pillows, a lime green laptop, there was also snowcone machine, a 50 in flat screen, and a drum set. Its amazing how we were not with our real parents I mean we knew we were adopted and we thought we were friends not sisters cuz we dont look a like or act the same but its weird how my parents say there is something else but they wont tell us til' dinner I wonder how the boys are doing, not that I care tho.

Rose pov

Man, I missed my room I had to stay in a hotel with Ellie for 6 weeks. My room is purple and black with lavender roses walls, a purple bed rose shaped pillows, a plum purple laptop, there was a slushie maker, a 50 flat screen T.V, and a dark purple guitar. Mom is gonna tell them the new at dinner time and the boys are coming too. I wonder if they will freak out and run away?

Ellie pov

Home sweet home! I had to stay in a hotel with Rose. I missed my room. My black room with white and blue lighting walls, a white bed with blue lighting shaped pillows, my white laptop, there was chocolate fountain, a 50 in T.V, and a gold fute. Mrs. and are gonna tell them the news along with Mr. and and their sons. I wonder will they stay or go.

Brick pov

The house is da bomb. I love my new parent to. The house is green and brown. My room is awesome. its has jasper red walls, a dark red bed with brick shaped pillows, a light red laptop, a book shelf, a 50 in T.V, and a fridge. Dad said he has to tell us something when its dinner and we are going to Blossom's house because her parents has to tell them the same thing. I wonder what it is?

Butch pov

The house is ok. My room is so cool. its black and forest green with knives walls, a light green bed with hook like pillows, a dark green laptop, a fridge, a 50 in flat screen T.V, and all sorts of video games with different game consoles. Mom and dad have to tell me, my bros' and Eric some thing at dinner.

boomer pov

My room how do i say it, oh right BEST ROOM EVER! It has ocean blue with sharks walls, a navy blue bed with boomerangs shaped pillows, a baby blue laptop, a collection of comics, a 50 in T.V, and and a fridge. Mom and dad has to tell us something, I wonder what it is. I'm so excited. Do i really get to live here?! Oh well I hope I do.

Roxas pov

My room is cool! It has royal purple and black with rain clouds walls, a dark purple bed with rain cloud shaped pillows, blueish purplish laptop, a fridge, a 50 in flat screen TV, and a popcorn machine. dad says later at dinner he will tell me, my bros, and Eric something! Sweet, another suprise I hope. I wonder how my bros are doing.

Eric pov

Ok this room is totally awesome! It has white and black with skull walls, a white bed with skull like shaped pillows, white laptop, a fridge, a 50 in flat screen T.V, and a gum machine. wonder what my buds are doing, their parents told us to wait til' dinner time and they'll tell us something but we are now here at the girls' house.

dinner time

Blossom pov

It was dinner time at we got dressed because the boys were coming too. I was wearing a coral pink dress that goes to my knees on the dress it had heart shapes on the bottom of the dress with baby pink flame earings and red heels, Buttercup has a dark green dress (im suprised about that) that is knee length with green studs (maybe she was forrced) with green heels (yep she was forced), Bubbles has a baby blue dress that is long in the back but knee length in the front with torquose water drop earings, Rose has a royal purple dress that is to her shins with lavender heels and purple hoop earings, and Ellie has a long white dress with white studs and whit heels. When dinner started thats when dad spoke its time that you know you people are werewolves. I almost choked on my mash potatoes and yelled WHAT IS THIS A JOKE! Rose spoke up and said no it is not, thats impossoble werewolves dont exsist I said. I noticed everyone was quiet. That is AWESOME yelled everyone except me, I frowned then I smiled at the thought me a werewolf it does seem cool but I need proof. That is cool I said but I need proof, thats when...

Me: til chapter 4.

Buttercup: i like this chapter

everyone else: * shook their heads *

Me: yeah you better this is the longest i migth make more long chapters it depends.

Butch: i think you should

Me: i need reviews

Blossom: read and..

Buttercup: review we...

**Butch: hope you...**

**Bubbles: enjoyed this...**

**Boomer: story, happy...**

**Roxas: reading and...**

**Brick: review your...**

**Rose: honest opinion...**

**Ellie: for abby**

**Eric: pretty please**

**Me: oh well now everyone knows who i am now... oh well good job guys. lets get icecream.**

**Everyone: YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: im bored so im gonna write another chapter**

**Buttercup: wow but I do wonder whats gonna happen **

**Me: it might not be good**

**Blossom: why did I need proof again**

**Butch: Shut up already at least we all got pov's. Didnt we**

**Bubbles: Thats right, we did**

**Boomer: Can we just get on with the story**

**Rose: Yeah, i know becuz we are taking to long with the chat**

**Me: ye...**

**Brick: I did not get a say in this**

**Roxas: neither did I**

**Me: SHUT UP AND LET ME FREAKING SPEAK AND SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER! **

**Everyone: yes Mam, jesusfreak753 doesnt own us except Rose and Roxas**

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH KH

last time on true love, prove it thats when...

Rose pov

Blossom was getting on my nerves but when she said prove it, that was my cue. I turned to my werewolf self.

Roxas pov

when Blossom said prove it Rose turned to a werewolf, she had plum purple fur with black streaks in it she had deep purple eyes that said dont mess with me. Everyone gasped, Rose ( still werewolf ) said is that proof enough Blossom. she Nodded, Rose turned back to her human form, but she had diffrent clothing. She had a crown with a dark purple shirt that said "dont mess with me" and black shorts with lavender streaks that reach to her knee's. what are you guys looking at Rose snapped oh im wearing my hunting clothes. ok so you guys aren't lying Bubbles said. No duh Ellie said.

Ellie

these guys are getting on my nerves, its like they never heard of werewovles. ENOUGH I yelled. Everyone looked at me, What its like you've never heard of werewolves Rose and I said, sorry we're just shocked said Blossom. oh and there is something else said ( Rose's mom ). what is it mom I thought that was all said Rose. you guys have mates too you know that said Mrs. ventura said. Mom is it time, OMG who are they? said Rose. the boys in front of you said . EW brick is my mate said buttercup, Gross butch is my mate said Blossom, boomer is my mate I questioned, Roxas is mine said Bubbles, Eric is mine yelled Rose. NO WAY the girls yelled! NO its mixed its Roxas and Rose, Brick with Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer, Butch and Buttercup, and Ellie with Eric.

pov

These kids are funny. But I dont want a mate im best on my own said Rose. Rose darling please you need to get mated that way you your sisters and friend can be the leaders its your job I said. Mom you did not tell me this, I dont even know these boys I mean I know them just not like that said Rose. come on Rose can we get to know eachother said Roxas. Roxas seems good enough I thought. NO IM NOT GETTING MATED DOES DAD EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS yelled Rose. yes i do, im sorry but its for the pack said bryan (Rose's dad), OH so now you speak dad whispered/yelled Rose. lizzy (Mrs. Ventura real name) back me up here said bryan. Thats when Rose ran out in her wolf form. WAIT ROSE COMe BACK I yelled. I'll get her Lizzy said Ellie. thank you I said, Roxas come with me your her mate i know that hurt you but you need to come with me said Ellie. I would but i dont know how to transform he said. Just think of who you love Ellie said.

Rose pov

i went to my favorite place. it has cherry blossoms, yellow buttercups, a water fountain, and purple roses. so many animals as they calm me down. i cant believe they're gonna make me mate. I admit Roxas is cute but I barely know him. Rose I know you're here said a voice. I know that voice its Ellie. Me and Her discovered this place. WHAT I yelled. There you are I brought someone here she said. Hey Roxas I how come you dont like me he asked. I do like you I'm just not ready to be mated I said. I'll leave you guys said Ellie. Roxas hugged me, I hugged back. i felt loved he is my mate. Do you feel this feeling he said. Yeah its love that means we are mates I said. we went home, we saw everyone happily talking :)

Brick pov

so blossy do you think I would be a good mate I said as I blushed. Im not sure maybe she giggled. man she sounds so pretty when she giggles. GUYS WE'RE BACK yelled Roxas.

**me: IM A FREAKING GENIUS AND I DIDNT EVEN TRY!**

**Blossom: tsk tsk.**

**Rose: are'nt you forgetting something**

**me: what**

**Bubbles: your project for science**

**Buttercup: your disclaimer to the song you used that wasn't yours**

**Boomer: your chores**

**Roxas: math homework**

**Butch: your note for why you missed school for TWO DAYS!**

**Brick: and to FEED US**

**Me: first really brick you guys have food and second shut up im doing them right now -_- and third I do not own 1000 years by christen something**

**Ellie: wow **

**Eric: thats you fave song and you dont know the singer**

**Me: shut up, til the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: my mom deleted my other chapter 5 -_- **

**Rose: now you need to explain the fight and everything again**

**Me: shut up**

**Buttercup: aww is abby mad **

**Butch: no BC your wrong she is angry**

**Me: BE QUIET!**

**Brick and Blossom: aww is little abby get mixed up**

**Bubbles and Boomer: how cute she's changing colors**

**Roxas: HAHAHA she thinks we're afraid of her**

**Me: THATS IT! ONE OF YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IN THIS CHAPTER! I'LL MAKE SURE THE POWERPUKS AND THE ROWDYRUDE WILL BE THE CAUSE OF IT! NOW ITS GOING TO BE MIXED!**

**Everyone: NOOOOOOOO WE'RE SORRY!**

**Me: alright... but if this happens again i'll make sure you guys get tortured**

**PPGPPGPPGRRBRRBRRBPPKGPPKGPPKGRRDBRRDBRRDBPPG**

**BUBBLE'S POV**

**we are heading to the park for the celebration for the purples. we are finally at the park, it was beautiful, so many animals and flowers. Thats when Ellie and Rose got alerted somehow. we heard laughing, Rose said "back off this is our hunt". "Not this time mutts" said an annoying voice.**

**2 hour ago ( still Bubbles pov )**

**"we're back" said a deep voice, it was roxas. after a while I asked if we can go out. Rose said "sure''. "Wait what about food we'll starve to death" said Buttercup. Butch nodded his head. Ellie and Rose looked at eachother and smiled, "We'll hunt for our food then" grinned Rose. "REALLY COOL" shouted Eric and Boomer. "Wait we dont know how to hunt or transform in werewolf form" said Blossom, "just think of somthing yoyu love or believe in yourself" said Ellie. We all transdormed. I had baby blue fur with torquiose eyes thatd said " im sweet but dangerous ", Ellie had white fur with sky blue eyes that said "back off", Blossom had baby pink fur with pink cottoncandy eyes that said "go away", Buttercup has lime green fur with emerald green eyes that said "stay away", Rose had plum fur ****with black streaks in it had deep purple eyes that said "don't mess with me", Roxas has dark purple fur with blue-purple eyes that said "dont go near me", Butch has forest green fur with dark green eyes that said "I gofor the kill so go now", Boomer has navy blue furs with ocean blue eyes that said "i can fool you", Eric has white fur with sky blue eyes that say "GO NOW!",and Brick has brick red fur with jasper red eyes that says "leave or die''. We run to the park (still in werewolf form). "guys only whisper" said Rose. "why" we all whisper/ask. "Because if we speak loudly we will scare the deer" whispered Rose. we all nodded. **

**present time rose pov**

**We heard laughing . "back off this is our hunt" I said, "not this time mutts" said an annoying voice, guessing it was Brat. The deer ran away. "ARG" I yelled, "you scared them" yelled Ellie. "so what" said berserk. "who are they" asked Bubbles and Blossom. "we might ask the same questions" said Brute. "these are my sisters and our mates." I said. " we are sisters and these hot boys are our mates, we are known as the powerpunks and they are known as rowdyrude boys." said berserk. "red here is berserk,blue is brat,purple is rath,green is brute,white is Ethan, red is brack,blue is boxer,green is brock, and purple is Ranma." I say. " so what names are you Guys known as" smirked berserk. " we are known as the powerpuff girls and the boys are known as the rowndy ruff boys" I say quickly. " alrigth are we gonna fight or are we gonna talk" said Ellie. " I get little red riding hood" said Berserk, " i get Cinderella" said brat, "I get little green" said Brute, "I get Plum" said rath, " i get white wolf" said Erika, "I get big white" said Ethan, "I get big red'' said brack, "I call ocean boy" said Boxer, "I get the big bad green wolf" said Brock, "I guess I get Purple boy" said Ranma. Eveyone got in a fighting postion then I heard Bubbles say "WAIT are they werewolves if so why are we fight them". the people in front of us laughed. "Sweet we are vampires and..." said Brat. "We are fighting because we are enimies" I finished. "Are we ganna fight or talk" asked Erika. **

**Brick's pov**

**I felt like I got tackled, it was Brack. I gave him upper cuts here and there he got few punches and kickes there and there. I tackeled him to the ground. we kept wrestiling around but he got up and punched me over and over until. He got hit to the ground with 10 other people. I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened.**

**Blossom pov**

**i got tackled i got pucnched and kicked. I managed to pull her hair and hold her still and punch her in the face she stabbed me. i fell, luckily it was only a little cut, we kept fighting on until she got hit with 9 other people going to Brick. I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened.**

**Bubbles pov**

**first thing i did was run as fast i could i forgot she can fly so she tackled me. I didnt go far from where people were fighting. I hit her head on the floor and kicked her gave her some cuts here and there. She found a way out out of grip. and beat me so up when she was about to do her final blow i just stopped knowing i was gonna die but til' she was hit with 8 people heading to the reds and I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened**

**khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh**

**Me: To be continued**

**everyone: really -_-**

**Me: yes, dont hate I got into it to but I thought maybe I should stop.**

**Buttercup: that was dirty trick**

**Erika: shut up atleast she got up her lazy butt to finish after grieving the chapter she lost**

**powerounks: *nods head***

**Me: you see... HEY!**

**Rowdyrude boys: *snicker***

**Me: shut up**

**everyone: she doesnt own antone except her OC'S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: IM BACK!**

**Ellie: oh god no**

**Eric: she's going to torture us**

**Blossom: what are you planning**

**Me: thats for me to know and for you to fing out**

**Bubbles: you left off on me**

**Boomer: so I guess im you next victim *gulps* **

**Rose: Really its not that bad.**

**Roxas: how do you know**

**Buttercup: cuz she does**

**the PowerPunk: hello ok so why are we losing**

**Me: *rolls eyes* 1. your evil, 2 you girls have a back story. now roll film**

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjk jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkkjkjk

Boomer pov

I jumped him first, started kicking him and biting. somehow he move his postion and jumped me i was screaming he was burning me somehow, then I saw was my little cute Bubbles fighting trying to win, that gave me a burst of energy, I tackled him to the ground and starteds beating the mess out of him. 6 people going towards bubbles and the reds. I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened.

Buttercup pov

I almost got jumped by Brute, but I dodged I gave her uppercuts here and there. I started to growl I said "come at me". " my pleasure" she said. she gave me some good bruises but i made her blood. we kept kicking hissing jumping and on and on until 5 people came by going towards the blue's and the reds then I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened .

Butch pov

I got punched in the face over and over again. I screamed in agony. When he looked confused I tacled him and kicked. I looked at the others while i was fighting. It looked like it was in slow motion. I got back to reality and started to pummel. Brock was hit with 4 other people heading to BC, Blues, and reds then I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened.

Ellie pov

I jumped Erika. I punched her and kicked stood up and jumped me, she started to get lighting to hit me but I put my leg under her foot and tripped her. we kept doing this repeating it alot. I was about to get my lighting bolt but she was hit with 3 people heading to the greens, blues, and the reds then I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened .

Eric POV

I rammed to him. since I took boxing lessons and gave him the ol' one two. kicked his stomache making sure he never got me. He finally got up and threw me and jumped on me. blow after blow after blow we grew tired but kept going. he kicked my "gut". "OWWW MY TENDERS" I screamed. he got tackled by 2 other people and I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened . it headed toward Ellie, the blues, the reds, and the greens.

Roxas POV

I dodged every blow he did. I hit his neck I was like a groundhog peeping out its hole, except i was hitting and dodgeing. I got scrapes and cutes there and here. So did Rack, I was about to tackle him til he got hit by Rath and I heard "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY" it was Rose. I wonder what happened. I t headed towards the white, the blues , the reds, and the greens.

Rose POV

Me and Rath went to a warzone. I got my animals ready to fight and she got her demons ready but i knew my animals would win. " CHARGE " I yelled. My griffins took her other griffins, my bears got her sagaturis, my Unicorns got her centars. Me and her fought eachother we scratched, punched, hit, kicked, and dodged. Everytime my animals would die, iw ould revive them, she did the same. I did copies of me and we fought until it was only me and her. "look your family so poor and weak, your animals so stupid, and your mate so ugly i bet he will cheat on you so bad that You will never come back out, perhaps maybe I can steal him " she made me go angry. I had a dark aura around and i yelled "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THEM THAT WAY, DIE SLUT DIE AND DIE WITH YOUR FAMILY!" I pucned her and kicked her so hard it went to my sister, friend, and their mates.

No one POV.

Rose fell to her knees' and fell uncousous. Roxas carried her to their room. They all waited til' she woked up, few minutes later she woke up. "mmmm what happened?" she asked groggily, "You went full power fighting Rath and you blacked out" said Ellie, "what happed for you to do full power?" asked Bubbles and Boomer. "Um... I dont want to tell you, and mating is tomorrow." said Rose. "Alright we wont rush you" said Blossom. "Babe are you ok tho, it took you a while to wake up" asked a worried Roxas. "Its ok, can you guys leave except roxas, you girls are gonna get bigger rooms same with me and we are gonna share with the guts tomorrow so pack up your favorite things ok?" said Rose. "OK" everyone said. "Roxas can you get my favorite things they have the sticky notes the clothes I will do, OK" said Rose. Roxas shooked his head.

**khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh**

**Me: DONE!**

**Buttercup: how come rose got a better fight?**

**Me: IDK**

**Blossom: well arent you gonna ask?**

**Me: oh yeah, I was wondering while im writing this story, can I write a Zombie story!**

**Rose: I really like this chapter**

**Roxas: so do I**

**Everyone: *shakes head***

**Me: R&R and vote.**

**everyone: BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: OK, so im doing mating, this is probably gonna be my fave chapter.**

**Blossom: is it pairing or what?**

**Erika: I think its pairing, am I right.**

**Berserk: Since when do you care.**

**Brat: Abby said after this chapter she would put our back ground story. **

**Brute: So she thinks maybe if she gets it right, Abby will type faster.**

**Brack: Jeez babe I thought you were smart.**

**Berserk: *hits Brack's head***

**Boxer: your whooped.**

**Blossom: I just noticed how come the whites are barely in the chats**

**Me: last question then we are moving, Because they sleep before we spring into action, now roll film.**

**KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH**

Blossom pov

I woke up in a red velvet , long, silky dress asif it was made of spider webs. Brick walked in a red tux with black shoes. "Are you ready and sure?" Brick asked nervously, "Yeah im sure" I giggled. We were led in by a man in a black cloak. We went in a dark room which was lighted up by candles, The man put me on a bed. He started to chant some words I didn't understand, after that he told me to sit he told us we had to kiss. We kissed for a good 5 min, til' he said now you must place tatoos. "Brick where do you want Blossom's tatoo to be, and what do want it to say?" asked the man. "I want it on her left boob and make it say "My Cherry Blossom forever ~ Brick" " grinned Brick. He looked at me and did at first it tickled but after a few seconds it felt good. "Blossom where do you want his tatoo to say and where do you want it." he asked. "I want it on his left arm and for to say "My Brick Forever ~ Blossom" " I said. After that was done he said to go because he was gonna get the Greens. "Blossy I'm hungry" whined Brick, "Come on lets make a sandwhich." I said Annoyed.

Butch pov

I woke up in a forest green tux. "OH COME ON" I yelled, I went to Buttercup's room. She was wearing a Emerald Green dress. I shook "WHAT!" She yelled. "Its time" I mubled, "Oh yeah" She mused, "And the reds already went so its our turn" I said. "Alright" she said. A man in a black cloak, He led us in a black dark room but it was lit up with candles. "Wow cutting much" chuckled Buttercup. "NO, this is the mating room" said the man, he set Buttercup on a bed, he started to chant some words which I didnt understand. *What the hell is he saying* I thought, after that he told us to kiss we listened, we were fighting the kiss it lasted for a good 5 min. he pulled us apart, "Butch where do you want her tatto, and what it to say?" he asked, "mmm, left shoulder and i want it to say, "All Mine ~Butch" " I said. he did so, "Buttercup where do you want it, and what cit to say." he asked, "Ummmm, right shoulder i want it to say **(I'm done with " that because its bugging me so in stead it will be **_**italics **_**ok) **_he has a owner, HE'S MINE ~Buttercup_" smirked Buttercup. "I feel like dog right now" I sweatdropped. We had to go because he had to get the whites. "Um BC, Im bored lets go to the kitchen. "alright" she said

with the reds, Brick pov

When we went to the kitchen, she made my sandwich. I found some flour and threw it at her she turned around angrily as I laughed my ass off. she threw tomatoes at me as she smirked then I smirked oh so you want it that way. We transformed to werewolves then back we were in food fight clothes. it went through afood fight war. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Roared Lizzy, **(remember thats the girls mom)** "um we were um.." stutered Blossom. "I know whats going on here, you guys are having a food fight without me" she smirked. *Man she is one awesome mom* I thought, "Well dont stand there, FIGHT!" she smiled. she changed into food fight clothes too and we started again. we kept throwing food after food. until "CHILL, OH COME ON, just because we were mating doesnt mean you cant invite us." whined Buttercup, "Hurry up and transform into werewolves then back that way you can get into food fighting clothes" whined Blossom. They did so and we started, _again. _

Ellie pov

I woke up in a silvery white dress. Eric came in with a white tux. "Hey its time" he said calmy, "I know come on" i said. "Mistress Ellie, Master Eric" said a voice it was a man in a black claok. we followed him into a black room with candles that are lit. I layed down on a bed he started to chance some words saying "THESE TWO WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND NEVER BE APART UNTIL DEATH THO IT WONT HAPPEN" he chances, by the looks of Eric;s face he did not understand. I grabbed him and kissed him for 1 minute. "Eric where do you want her tattoo and what it to say" he asked, "On her right shoulder and for it to say_ this is my home girl leave her alone ~ Eric" _He ansered. He did so. He asked me the same thing."Umm.. right arm i want it to say _my mate back off ~Ellie_" I said. we left to the kitchen while he went to get the blues. When we were getting closer we heard "**HIDE AND MAKE SURE THEY DONT SEE YOU!" yelled **a voice. we went in I smirked I whispered something in Eric's, He smirked we got our food fight clothes "FOOD FIGHT!" I yelled. They all froze, "OH come on, lets eat." I grinned. it started. we were throwing so much.

Boomer pov

I woke up in a Navy Blue tux, I went to Bubbles room and said "wake up", "MMM" she said. its time for mating, she was wearing a baby blue dress. A man with a black cloak came in and took us to a dark room with lit candles. He started to chant some word that i dont understand I looked at Bubbles who knew every language, but she looked as confused as me. *Weird, Bubbles knows every language except this one* I thought. He told us to kiss we kissed for a good 5 minutes. We pulled apart, "Boomer where do you want her tatoo to be, and for what to say" he asked, " um.. I want it on her Ankle and for it to say _Bubbles is mine ~Boomer_" I said. He asked Bubbles the same thing. "Um.. ooo on his back and for it to say _my boomie forever mine ~Bubbles_" She smiled, he did so. We went to the kitchen we hear" "**Blossom watch out, uhhh I got hit"** said a voice. We went in and found a food fight. we went to get food fighting clothes, "can we play" smiled Bubbles. "Uh sure little blues" said Butch. we started the game. there was us, the reds, the greens, the whites, Lizzy, Bryan** (remember the girls real dad)**. I guess the purples are the last. *Man I just luv Bubbles laugh* I smiled.

Rose pov

I woke up with a Royal Purple silky dress. *Oh its that day, MAN why cant I wear shorts and a TEE!* I thought. "Hello can I come in" said a deep voice. i took out my whip-blade and aimed it at him. Luckily, he dodged "wow babe I didnt know I startled you" He tounted, "Shut up but when im thinking dont mess with me" I hissed. He is wearing a purple tux, "Jeez sorry, come on today is mating" he grinned, *I dont like where this is going* I thought, "Why so pumped" I asked. "Princess Roseilinda and Prince Roxas" said Alex **(you know the man with the black cloak) **"ITS ROSE" I growled while I glared at him. "AY you know i like to tease you with your whole REAL name" he said, "Who is he" growled Roxas while putting his arm around me, he had a strong grip so I couldnt get out, "He is my child-hood friend, and he is the dude that does the mating ceronmy" I said trying to get out of grip. "Relax dude plus I'm her bro-sis friend, so break her heart and your dead" growled Alex, "OH yeah thanks for reminding me, Roxas you and your brothers are going to meet my and my sisters brothers" I said quietly. **(im making Ellie their sister and Eric the boys' brother cuz I cant right friend everytime plus I feel like their being brother sister and all.) **Alex led us to this dark room with lit candles. He started to chant some words he is saying "ROSE AND ROXAS BE TOGETHER FOREVER FOR THEY BELONG WITH EACHOTHER AND NOT BREAK IT UNTIL DEATH WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN CUZ THEY NEVER AGE", I giggled in the inside, he told us to kiss we kissed for a good 5 minutes. "Roxas where do you want her tatoo and what it to say" Alex asked, "right boob and for it to say _Rose is forever mine will always be mine ~Roxas_"said Roxas. Alex blushed crazily while he was doing the tatoo, "Rose where do yuo want his what it to say" He asked, "ummm... I want it on his chest and for it to say _this property belong to rose BACK OFF ~Rose_" I said. We went to the kitchen to be hit with cabbage "OH ITS ON" I yelled Roxas and I got our food fight clothes on and threw things at eachother.

No One POV

Blossom threw cucumbers to the boys, Bubbles threw cabbage to the boys, Buttercup and Rose threw tomatoes to the boys, Lizzy and Ellie is throwing bannas, and Ellie is throwing peaches. Brick is thowing flour bombs, Boomer is mangos, Butch and Roxas are throwing corn at the girls, Bryan and Eric are throwing anything they can find. after a few hours the girls won. they were clapping, cheering, and Rose and Buttercup were rubbing it off. the girls packed up and so did the boys and went in a bigger room. The redsgot a pink and red room with their favorite things and ONE bed, the greens have a green room with their fave things and one bed, the whites have white and blue room with one bed and fave things, the blues have a blue room wtih fave things and one bed,the purples have a purple room with fave things and one bed.

unknown POV

"HAHAHA they wont know what hit them after we kill them after what they did to mom and dad" said a girly voice, "yeah we'll show 'em" said another voice. "come on uncle will be waiting" said another voice, "Alright, come on girls" said a voice.

**khkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh**

**Me: ok so I did not describe the new rooms so after the background story, then I will put the rooms ok**

**Berserk: what about the RRDB **

**Me: they get the spot light later**

**RRDB: We feel so specail**

**RRB: Yeah but we are**

**PPG: *laughs***

**Me: R&R **

**Everyone:Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm tired, but its back ground story time**

**PPKG: YAY!**

**RRDB: When will we get the spotlight**

**Me: in a few years -_-'**

**PPG: so no spotlight for us in this chapter**

**Me: you will be in it just right now its based on the PPKG, I need more votes for the zombie story.**

**PPG: Jesusfreak753 doesnt own the PPG, PPKG, or the RRB, She only owns the plot and her OC'S **

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

ROSE POV

"Um, Rose how come we are enimies with the vampires" asked Bubbles, "DUH Bubbles they always hated eacother" said Buttecup, "Nope this why...a long tim ago..."said Rose

_flash back time_

_"hey rose lets play who can run the farthest" smirked a 10 year old Rath, "Rath we all know im gonna win" smiled and boasted another 10 year old Rose _**(they're all 10 year olds) **_"come on please I practiced" whined Rath, "wait we want in to" said BC, Brute, Ellie, and Erika. "ugh alright, Blossom you say ready saet go while you Bubbles says who wins" shouted Rose, "wait what about us" whined Berserk and Brat, "you can help us or be the people that cheer" chirped Bubbles. "we'll help" declared Berserk. "good now blossom and berserk 'ts time" said Rose, "READY... SET... GO!" shouted berserk and blossom, and they went off. "Rose is in the lead, nope now BC come on vamps go go, Im now that person who says what" chirped Brat, "cool" said Bubbles, "ooo did you see that Erika managed to get through, looks like bad luck just struck her, now Ellie is in the lead and the winner is..." said Brat, "and the winner is ELLIE!" shouted " Buubles _

_a few day later_

_"I thought we were friends" stomped in Berserk, " what do you mean we are friends" said a confused Blossom, "yeah until you killed our parents!" screached Rath and Brute " what are you talking about" said BC and Rose very confused, " you know very well, you killed our parents" sobbed Erika and Brat, " umm we did nothing, this is an understanding" soothed Ellie and Bubbles. "UGH WEREWOLVES UNCLE WAS RIGHT NEVER TRUST WEREWOLVES... fine dont admit your crime we are now known as the POWERPUNK GIRLS" screamed the new PPKG. " we promised we did nothing, alright call your selves that we are now the POWERPUFF GIRLS" said the new PPG", "how pathetic u cant admit it but you left a note" after that they left and put the note on the floor, " oh and now its war mutts" they screamed berfore they left, " waht just happened" sobbed Bubbles, " I dont know lets read the note" _

_dear Berserk, Brute, Erika, Brat, and Rath,_

_we killed your parents because we always hated you, we were never friends we just used you. You guys are stupid and vampires hello stupid. maybe if you were werewovles we wouldnt have killed you parents _

_your old fake-friends_

_Blossom,BC, Ellie, Bubbles and Rose._

_" guys we just lost our bestfriends, and now in war" said A sad Rose._

_flash back over_

"after that we gave you guys to the professer and made you five year olds, so me and ellie were turned into five year olds 2" said a sad Rose. " oh so thats why" said the girls except Ellie and Rose

**jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk**

**Me: I'm not sure if thats right or wrong**

**everyone: R&R...BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: room time! **

**Rose: yeah... you have no idea what to write do you?**

**Me: *sheepishly* yeah...**

**BC: just go along **

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

ROSE AND ROXAS POV

Our room is light and dark purple. plum blueish-purple laptops. a fridge, a 50 in flat screen TV, a popcorn machine, a slushie maker, and a dark purple guitar. "ready to start a life with me" asked Roxas, "us, and yes I am" I said. we looked at the purple walls holding hands.

BUBBLES AND BOOMER POV

our room is baby and ocean blue, a good shade of blue for the bed, a baby blue laptop a torquose laptop, a collection of comics, a fridge, a 50 in tv, a cotton candy machine, and stuff animals. "Bubbles I promise I'll always protect you" Boomer said, "OH Boomer, I know you will" giggled Bubbles

ELLIE AND ERIC POV

our room is cool. it has a silver bed, 2 white laptops, a 50 in tv, a fridge, a gum machine, choclate fountain, and a gold flute. "now that we're mates, want do something" asked Eric, "Im not sure" said Ellie.

BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP POV

Our room is awesome! black and green walls, a lime green and a dark green laptops, a snowcone machine, a 50 in flat screen tv, a drum set, all sorts of video gamess with different game council, and a fridge. "now what mate" asked Butch, "wanna play your video games" asked Buttercup, "sure" replied Butch.

BLOSSOM AND BRICK POV

this room is cool. It has red walls, ice cream maker with the flaver of cherry, a 50 in tv, a diary, a coral pink and light red laptops, a bookshelf, and a fridge. "so now what" asked Blossom, "I dont know" replied Brick, "want icecream" asked Blossom, "Sure" replied Brick

Bubbles pov

"Boomer I'm gonna go take a walk" I said, " Ok want me to come" Boomer asked. "No thanks"I said, "OK, be back soon" he said, "I will" I giggled.

outside, still Bubbles pov

I am walking with blue-rasberry snowcne in my hands. "NOW" I heard. I screamed as I felt pain. everything went black...

Rose pov

My ears perked up as I heard a scream... not any scream but Bubbles scream! I transformed into a werewolf... i found myself in a park. I saw the Powerpunk Girls hurting Bubbles except for Brat... "STOP" I yelled. they looked at me with fear and they ran away. I picked bubbles and she was knocked out, so I put her on my back and ran swiftly but not to fast that she was gonna fall off. I came in "EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, NOW!" I yelled, everyone came down almost tripping, but I didnt care then I saw Boomer. "YOU" I glared and yelled at boomer! "what" he asked scared, I pointed at Bubbles "you were to protect her" I exclaimed, he looked at her and became pissed "WHO THE FUCK HURT HER" he yelled, "WHY DIDNT YOU FUCKING PROTECT HER... YOUR MATE" I yelled, "she said she was going to walk, I asked if I can come, she said no thanks" he whispered, my face softened I sighed then I remembered about Bubbles then became pissed, I howled then every werewolf came " ok listen to me and listen good, you guys protect the house and the wolves here" I said, "where are you going" asked one of the wolves, "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK IM GOING, IM GOING TO KILL THEM" I yelled, "not alone" another wolf said, "NO im going alone" I said, "please rose for me" said a voice. I looked at Bubbles awake "please Rose" she said, "Fine, Roxas, Butch, and Brick come with me Boomer take care of Bubbles and the rest of you stay and wolves potral and keep them safe" I said in one big breath. after that said we went.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB**

**Me: Ok so thats a wrap**

**Blossom: she owns nothing**

**Bubbles: wow is that how you wrote**

**Boomer: so umm R&R**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: HI! this is my first story with 10 chapters**

**Rose: then again this is your only story**

**Bubbles: what about her zombie story**

**Blossom: she is gonna finish that one after this one**

**Buttercup: she's writing chapters for it but not posting them**

**Me: I OWN NOTHING... except my OC's**

**JBJBJBKHKHKHKHKHJBJBJB**

no one pov

"stop" Rose said, "Do you think this will happen to you and your sisters" asked Roxas, "maybe if they attacked Bubbles im sure they'll try" growled Butch. "guys we're here" said Rose... "what do mutts want" said Brat, "YOU HOW COULD YOU HURT BUBBLES" yelled Rose, "YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS" yelled Rath! "I told you no we didn't" sighed Rose, "yes you did how could you we thought we were friends then you used us just to kill and get power" sobbed Brat, "you asked for war your getting war" said Berserk, "OH SO NOW YOU WANT WAR" yelled Brick. Rose suddenly lunged for the five of them, she bit them, they screamed. They kicked her away, "ow" Rose whimperd, "NO ONE HURTS HER" yelled Roxas as he jumped for Berserk, Butch jumped for Erika and Brat, brick lunged for Rath. "ENOUGH!" roared A voice, everyone stopped as they looked, "UNCLE, WE DID NOTHING AND THEY JUMPED US TRYNG TO FINISH US" sobbed the five," yeah Uncle Mandrake **(ma-dra-ke)**" whined Brat, "it ok little Brat, wolves leave NOW" said Mandrake, "NO" yelled Rose, "Fine then its war from now on til' a side wins" said Mandrake.

Bubbles

Rose told us what happened. "what will happen" I asked, "we are going to train and fight I'll have to tell my wolves to train harder and get ready for war, its time to give you your weapons that is transportable" said Rose. "what are they?" asked an excited Buttercup, "Blossom here is your new bow it ties up people and when you throw it will shoot out a blade and its still wearable oh and it shoots fire" said Rose,"wow this is cool" gasped Blossom,"BC this is your ring (it has spikes) it transforms into an Earth hammer where you can contral Earth and its trees and plants trust me its cool even ones that dont excist here on Earth" said Rose, "DUDE THIS IS AWESOME!" yelled BC, "Ellie has a hairclip in fact shes wearing it now, it controlls lightning it can shock people and it tranforms into a spear" she says as Ellie shows it off, "Bubbles you got a bracelet that turns into a whip blade where you can contral water and ice thats why your fast" Rose said, as I took it I looked at it and tested it "thanx" I said. "I have a neclace that turns into a bow and arrow I'll say something to it and it will obey and I can contral animals even the ones you thought dont excist, "Brick here is your new cap it will transform into a glock 21 but instead of shooting bulletts it will shoot fire, Butch here is your new belt it will transform into hammer also where you can contral metal even the iron in the Earth, Eric here is a new chain it will tranform into a pistol where you'll shoot out lightning bolts as bullets ,boomer here are your new choker when you take it off it will turn into a spear and you can control water also thats another reason your so swift, Roxas here is a pocket knife but it transform into as a bow and arrow and shoot it the sky say a type of weather where you want it on a oppenet which is veerrry powerful." she said tired, "COOL" yelled the boys excited.

BLOSSOM POV

we all trained our new weapons til' dinner where Rose got thrown into the wall and got nipped on the ear when transformed into a wolf.

**JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBKHKHKHKH**

**Me: so... yeah**

**Rose: again we are not on the top**

**Me: you guys were asleep**

**BC: whatever just R&R**

**Everyone: BYE! **


End file.
